


i guess this is just a diary

by Ihm



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihm/pseuds/Ihm
Summary: this where ill write random shit





	i guess this is just a diary

I'm honestly wondering how long I have left until they leave because they always leave so hoe long do I have left with them. They keep telling me that everything is fine but I know better than to trust people. how long until I leave because its either them or me and honestly I hope its me this time.


End file.
